finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auto-Regen
Auto-Regen , also known as Auto Regen, is an ability that provides a constant Regen status during battles. This effect cannot be dispelled. Appearances ''Final Fantasy I Monsters of the regenerative enemy type recover a certain amount of HP per turn; this was intended to be 2 HP in the NES version, but due to a bug this never occurs. In all other versions, this trait works, and restores HP equal to 5% of the monster's maximum HP. Playable characters are able to access a slightly more potent version of this effect with the Lordly Robes, which restores 10% of their maximum HP per turn. Only White Wizards are able to equip the Lordly Robes, and thus (barring using the equipment glitch) they are the only characters able to get any regeneration effects. Final Fantasy V Auto Regen is granted to any character equipped with the Protect Ring. Final Fantasy VI The Angel Ring grants Auto-Regen to the wearer. A side effect of having Auto-Regen is that the wearer becomes immune to Sap. Enemies that has the Regen status innately cannot be removed by Dispel, and as such, it is permanent. Gau and Gogo under the Rage status can gain this ability permanently when using specific Rages. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack gains Auto Regen from Fairy Ring (reward for completing mission 7-6-2) and Genji Armor (reward for unlocking every DMW scene to 100%). Final Fantasy IX Auto-Regen is a support ability learned by all characters. It is learned from the Golem's Flute, Golden Hairpin, Carabini Mail, Brave Suit, Light Robe, Glutton's Robe, Angel Earrings, and Maiden Prayer and takes ten Magic Stones to equip. The AP costs are as follows: 25 AP for Zidane and Freya, 30 AP for Vivi and Quina, 35 AP for Dagger, Eiko and Amarant and 75 AP for Steiner. Auto-Regen is especially useful, because it heals even during attack animations, such as eidolon summon animations. Final Fantasy X Auto-Regen can be customized into armor by using 80 Healing Spring items. It keeps a permanent Regen status on the character with the equipped armor. The status cannot be removed by Dispel. Final Fantasy X-2 Auto Regen is an ability learned by the Berserker dressphere for 80 AP. The Recovery Bracer accessory also has this effect. Recovery Bracer is dropped by Yojimbo. Final Fantasy XI Auto Regen is a job trait that restores 1 HP per tick. It is learned by White Mage (level 25), Carbuncle (level 25), Light Spirit 25), and Blue Mage (level 16). Blue Mages can obtain this job trait by setting both Sheep Song and Healing Breeze. Auto Regen II is a job trait that restores 2 HP per tick. It is learned by White Mage (level 76). Auto Regen is also granted by certain gear. Auto Regen gained from gear stacks on top of itself and on top of the job trait, granting more HP restoration per tick. Final Fantasy XII A constant Regen effect can be obtained through equipping the Ring of Renewal or the Renewing Morion. In the ''Zodiac versions, the Ribbon now also grants constant Regen and Libra in addition to providing immunity to all negative statuses. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo can gain Auto Regen from the Protective Armlet that bestows Regen to her team. Protective Armlet can be bought from the shop at the start of Chapter 5, or obtained by completing mission 4-4. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Auto-Regen is an auto-ability, present on Shard Blade and Flesh Render, which grants Regen for 15 seconds. Unlike other abilities that grant status effects at the start of combat, Auto-Regen only activates after switching to a Schema with relevant weapon equipped. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chaos Blade Knight Sword gives Auto Regen to its user, as does the accessory Chantage. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Category:Recurring support abilities